Duties of The Diesels
Duties of the Diesels is the eighth episode of the first season. ' Plot Spamcan and Bowler are two new diesels on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway; they want the steamies to be scrapped and get they're chances one day. Henry is going to rest in The Engine Shed and Gordon is going to Brendham Docks, when they leave, Spamcan decides a plan and says to Bowler that he will shove Henry in the engine shed. Bowler accepts the plan and explains to Spamcan that he will go to Brendham Docks and shove Gordon into the sea; Spamcan soon puffs away. He sneaks up onto a switch track waiting for his chance to come, Spamcan thinks he won't be able to shove Henry in The Engine Shed because his Henry's driver wants him to spin on the turntable so his face won't look a different way. But soon, Spamcan gets his chance; he shouts a "watch-out" and shoves Henry in the back of the engine shed! But since, Henry had been shoved in the Engine Shed by Spamcan so hardly, that the roof falls down; Henry calls "help" but no one hears because his face is muffled by the roof of The Engine Shed. Spamcan starts laughing and explains that Sir Topham Hatt will think he and Bowler will be the most useful engines; later, Bowler sneaks into Brendham Docks where Gordon speaks to Cranky if he has seen Sir Topham Hatt. Cranky replies that he hasn't and Gordon huffs into a track where the sea is, however, he is still on the track. But Bowler gives him a surprise and shoves Gordon into the sea! Gordon explains that why they are doing this; Bowler explains that it is to scrap them, Gordon thinks this isn't funny and soon Spamcan huffs up. Bowler asks him if Henry is shoved in the engine shed, Spamcan replies "yes" and the two diesels puff out of Brendham Docks. The two diesels arrive back where Sir Topham Hatt explains to them that Gordon has been shoved in the sea and Henry has been shoved in the engine shed and needs an engine to pull The Express; he asks if Spamcan and Bowler can do it, they reply "yes" and huff away to The Express. They enjoy pulling The Express and when they go up Gordon's hill, they realize something; a cargo car is left down at the bottom of the hill, but soon they go down and they crash into the cargo car! They wonder who did it and Duck explains he did it to teach them a lesson. They do hope Sir Topham Hatt is not there, but to they're dismay, Sir Topham Hatt walks out of Duck; the two diesels apologize and Sir Topham Hatt says it is alright, but soon decides to send them packing and isn't sure if they will come back, and explains to them that they will be replaced by two new engines, but that's another story. Characters *Spamcan and Bowler *Gordon *Henry *Cranky *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (Douglas only; cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Troublesome Trucks (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Sodor Bay Tugboat (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *George (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Boulder (cameo) *James (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *Fred Pelhay (cameo) *The Spiteful Brakevan (cameo) *Wilbert (indirectly mentioned; not named) *Frank (indirectly mentioned; not named) Trivia *Spamcan and Bowlers first appearance *This episode was originally uploaded on June 25 - 30, 2008 on his original account, Keekre24. Locations *The Yard *Brendam *The Engine Shed *Gordon's Hill Quotes *Spamcan: I'll go and crash Henry into The Engine Shed, then he will look non-useful. *Bowler: Good idea, and then i'll go ahead and crash Gordon, then he will look non-reliable. : ''(Spamcan sneaks up almost by The Engine Shed) *Spamcan: Uhh... I'm too late. now I won't be able to crash him. *Henry's driver: We need to go spin on the turntable so you won't be facing the wall in different. : (Henry goes near but Keekre24 pushes Henry back) *Spamcan: Watch out!!!! Gallery Images3.jpg|Spamcan. Duties of the Diesels 1.png|Gordon in the sea. Duties of the Diesels 2.png|Henry crashes into the shed. Duties of the Diesels 3.png|Class 40. Duties of the Diesels 2.png Duties of the Diesels 3.png Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Future Releases Category:Season 1 Category:2008